codename_scrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
GINCS
thumb|right|412px|The video footage of an example game included into original SDK package GINCS (Graphical Interactive Novel Creation System) is a text adventure engine for SEGA Mega Drive created by Haroldo Pinheiro in 2006. Pretty much, the author of this engine evaporated somewhere about this year, leaving the latest version still being 0.52a. Apart from that, the engine is still hosted on his website, and is useable for gamemaking. The SDK includes the source code for the executable. Features As the title implies, the engine allows the player to create his own text adventure games, in a similar manner to Sound Novel Tsukuru and Sound Novel Tsukuru 2, althrough GINCS requires these to be created not on the console itself, but on the PC, with the final product being playable on the emulator or, with some bug fixing, on a real cartridge. To mention, this is one of the few gamemaking programs that both allows to make the games for the consoles and is easy to use. The script language is very easy to get over with, although incorrect scripting will bugs. All the coding part for the game is stored in the 'scripts' folder and has the obligatory main.txt file. With the #progcall command, other script files in this folder will be exploited. It is possible to use classes (:name) and option selection (!name;name) inside the scripts, as well as the key system: while #set and #clear switch a certain flnumber key, #if flnumber and #if not flnumber perform an action depending on if the key's activated or not. /i command switches to the next line. #goto classname switches to a certain class. Code examples Loose example of a working option select code: : :top : Which class to run? : !Class1;First class : !Class2;Second class : /i : :Class1 : First class chosen : /i : #goto top : /i : :Class2 : Second class chosen : /i : #goto top : /i Example of a working 'pickupable items' code: : :Alley : You're walking on an alley. : #if not fl0000 #goto Coin : !GoBack;Go back : /i : :Coin : !GetCoin;Take the coin : :GetCoin : #set fl0000 'set the fl0000 key on : You have just picked up a coin. : /i : #goto Alley : /i Visuals It is possible to use reconverted 16-color PCX images for the game (although there is a partial support of 31-color images, which means it will not always work). Custom music may be added as well, though MVSTracker, the tracker program the creator suggests to use, seems to export files into a different format, other than one present in an example game. Trivia *The example game is a drastically simplified port of Colossal Cave Adventure, which can be beaten in less than two minutes, although the purpose of the example game was not about creating an accurate port, but a simple script to guide ones who will code scripts for GINCS. *GINCS engine is used for creating the MegaDrive version of Starjin Scrawls game. Category:Development tools Category:SEGA Mega Drive Category:Text adventures/Gamebooks